comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Frank Elgyn (Earth-7149)
Frank Elgyn was the captain of the smuggling vessel ''Betty'' and its crew. Under the directive of the Weyland-Yutani Corporation, Elgyn and his mercenaries delivered numerous civilians to the USCMC aboard the top-secret research vessel [[USS Auriga (Earth-7149)|USS Auriga]], which led to a violent xenomorph outbreak, where he died early on. Biography Early life Frank Elgyn was born on January 21th, 2529. During the Resource Wars, Elgyn started to recruit a crew to serve aboard the ''Betty'', a tourism freighter he stole, keeping a low profile and serving as mercenaries for the United States Colonial Marine Corps and corporations such as Weyland-Yutani. Among their recruits were Sabra Hillard, Ron Johner, Gary Christie, and Dom Vriess. In 2559, Frank recruited their last crew member, Call, who unknown to him and the rest of the crew was a Replicant. ONI job .]] Despite his status as a criminal, Elgyn developed close ties with the General Martin Perez, who, in 2568, hired him and his crew, in the behest of the Weyland-Yutani Corporation, to deliver numerous colonists aboard the secret research vessel [[USS Auriga (Earth-7149)|USS Auriga]], which was orbiting Pluto. After setting a slipspace course towards the system, Sabra piloted the Betty towards the Auriga, docking it on the ship and delivering its cargo. He then requested Sabra to maintain the ship's thrust so they could give the UNSC "a little scare". Once the crew was allowed to enter the Auriga, Frank moved to General Perez' office, where he would settle the payment for the captive convicts he had delivered. After receiving a large sum of credits, he spent the next hours having sex with Hillard. Xenomorph outbreak in a corridor at the [[USS Auriga (Earth-7149)|USS Auriga]].]] After the crew members of the Betty were confronted by ONI scientist Dr. Mason Wren and his Marine escorts in the Auriga's mess hall regarding Call's discovery and attempts to sabotage the classified Project LAZARUS. Seeing that they were in trouble regardless, ordered Christie to kill all Marines, taking Wren hostage. After the event, Elgyn confronted Call over Wren's accusations of her being an Insurrectionist mole, threatening to deactivate her if she lied to him. When she tried to explain the atrocities and numerous ethical crimes occuring behind the project, the cloned xenomorphs escaped from their confinment at the ship and started to slaughter the entire crew. The Betty's mercenaries became some of the only survivors, and elected to escape from the ship, taking with them Wren and Lance Corporal Vincent Distephano, a surviving Marine, as a hostage. Death While they walked through the massive hallways of the Auriga, Elgyn noticed an abandoned M41A pulse rifle lying on the ground and moved to take the weapon. However, when he approached it he noticed a suspicious slime, and too late he found out the xenomorphs had intentionally left the weapons in the ground to lure him. After hearing a frightening screech, he readied the stolen Shockrifle and moved towards the sound, only be taken by surprise by a Drone beneath his feet and dragged to his death, when the creature punctured his chest with its inner jaw. His body was later discovered by his crew, placed in another corridor to lure them. They were almost all killed, but were saved in the last minute by Ellen Ripley, who killed two Drones. Personality Captain of the ''Betty'', Frank Elgyn was arrogant and unorthodox, mocking his crew duo to their many limiations. However, he deeply trusted all of those under his command, with the exception of Call, who was the newest member of his crew. He was close to Sabra Hillard, his wife, and a good friend of Gary Christie, who acted as his closest ally. His arrogance was what led to his death at the hands of the xenomorphs, which he deemed unintelligent. He was an avid drinker. Equipment Moments before his death, Elgyn armed himself with a M41A pulse rifle, although he was unable to use it against the Drone that killed him. Category:Earth-7149 Category:Characters of Earth-7149 Category:Males of Earth-7149 Category:Humans of Earth-7149 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-7149 Category:Xenomorph victims (Earth-7149) Category:Betty crew members (Earth-7149) Category:Mercenaries of Earth-7149 Category:Characters Category:Criminals of Earth-7149 Category:Males Category:Gun Wielders Category:Weapons Experts Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Captains of Earth-7149